pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
GS009: Sunkern Treasure
(known as Sunshine Sunkern in Chuang Yi version) is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 8. Synopsis After taking a nap, Gold meets up with the policeman he gave the report about Silver, his name being Falkner. After a talk with Falkner, Gold sees a metal bird in the sky Falkner cannot defeat. After catching a Sunkern, Gold uses its bouncing to get Exbo closer to the sky, intending to defeat the metal bird using heat. Chapter Plot In Goldenrod City, there is a convention. A man brings up a topic that in Kanto, there were two Gym Leaders, Lt. Surge and Sabrina, who were involved with Team Rocket. However, the Fushia and Viridian City do not have Gym Leaders, since the previous ones vanished, though were also involved with Team Rocket's business. The man goes to suggest a countermeasure, though a council member is against that idea, for Team Rocket is disbanded and the Gym Leaders around Johto are tending to their duties. The member suggests repairing the transporter first to the man, his name being Bill. Meanwhile, Gold came out of the tower and admits Silver and Totodile are working quite fine, unlike Gold and Exbo. Gold tells Exbo that Totodile is attached to Silver and cannot be brought back to the lab. Gold knows he will face Silver, but tells Exbo he can bring him back to the lab and will not force him. Gold and Aibo go to sleep, leaving Exbo to make up his mind. Later, Gold wakes up and is shocked to see a lot of Sunkern being swept by the wind. Gold sees his beauty sleep is ruined and notices a bird and its trainer. Gold tries to remember who that is, but fails. The man introduces himself as Falkner, the police officer whom Gold reported the theft of Totodile. Falkner tells he is off duty and this is his dream he is experiencing. Falkner admits he wants to run the Azalea Town's Gym, since his father is missing. Falkner hopes one day he can pass the Gym Leader initiation test and run the Gym to fulfill his goal. Gold begins to wonder if Silver has goals, too, since he did not sell Totodile. Suddenly, Falkner tackles Gold, for a bird Pokémon, its body made from metal, is attacking them. Gold sees the herd of Sunkern again, who leap away. Falkner sends Noctowl and Pidgeotto to attack Skarmory. Gold thinks Falkner has the upper hand, but Falkner doubts that, for the metal bird Pokémon is tough to be defeated. Falkner tells heat should be used to defeat it, so Gold thinks Exbo should attack. However, it needs to be closer to the metal bird. Seeing a Sunkern, Aibo takes Sunkern, while Gold catches it. Gold asks Sunkern's help, who agrees to help. Gold sends Sunkern, who leaps. Sunkern jumps high, allowing Exbo to attack the metal bird using Ember. Falkner thanks Gold, for he caught the metal bird. Falkner decides to train harder, while Gold goes to help Exbo get Totodile back. Exbo agrees to stay with Gold, while Falkner asks Gold to train with him, for he can polish his skills even further. Gold agrees, but cannot do so now, as he has to do something first. Falkner sees that and allows Gold to pursue his goal. Meanwhile, Bill spots Gold, as Bill goes to deliver Falkner a letter, containing a date for the Gym Leader examination test. Elm's assistant contacts Elm, reporting he did not catch Gold, as he left, wishing the transporting system is working. The assistant wonders why would they give the egg to someone as reckless as Gold. Elm replies the egg needs to be around other Pokémon to hatch. Since nobody available at the moment, he decided to give it to Gold instead. Debuts Pokémon *Gold's Sunkern *Noctowl (Falkner's) *Skarmory (Falkner's) *Falkner's Pidgeotto Trivia This chapter's name is a pun on the words "sunken treasure". Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 8 chapters